dbzd20fandomcom-20200213-history
Fusion
When the power of a single warrior doesn't seem to be enough, certain species are able to perform the metamorese fusion dance, combining their bodies, minds, and spirits, into a single much more powerful being. Both characters in question must be have three compatable descriptors (For example Humanoid, Mortal, Gender), and must be within 4 levels of each other. Additionally, only two characters who posses this path may use the fusion dance. Powers from this path can only be used while fused. Path Features: Fuuu... Level 21: As a readied action, you and any compatable allies in range can perform the fusion dance. Roll a d20, choosing either evens or odds. On your chosen number type you successfully fuse for 1 minute (10 rounds). The fused character uses the class of whoever readied the action. The stats should use the highest for each category from among the two, +4. On the other number type, however, you fail to perform the dance correctly, becoming a fat blob. Use the worst stats from among the two -4. SION! Level 25: Decrease Die size to a D10, failure now occurs on a roll of 3 or lower. Reduce the penalty for a failed dance to -2. Fusion now lasts for 2 minutes (20 rounds). Choose three attacks from the other characters powers, the fusion may now use these. HA! Level 29: Decrease Die size to a D6, Failure now occurs only on a roll of 1. Fusion lasts for 3 minutes (30 rounds). You have access to all attacks from across both characters, and may use any transformations available to you from either part. Fusion powers: level 21 At-will powers: Miracle Super punch A super ultimate punch! At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs Reaction Hit: 3P + strength damage. If your strength is higher than the opponents speed, they take an additional die of damage. Nuclear Kick A powerful kick aimed at the neck. At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Speed vs Repulse Hit: 2P +1k+ strength damage. Level 21 encounter powers Daikaiten kick A spinning kick Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature, two attacks Attack: Speed vs Reaction Hit: 4P + strength damage. Rolling thunder Punch You spin your fist in place, charging all enemies Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Cone 3 Target: All creatures in range Attack: Strength vs Repulse Hit: 4P + strength damage. Level 24 Utility powers Vice Shout You unleash a powerful shout Encounter ✦ Martial, Sonic Immediate interrupt Cone 3 Trigger: An enemy damages you with a melee attack Effect: Make an attack roll Attack: Strength vs Resolve Hit: The enemy is dazed Over whelm With an enemy trapped, you unleash your overwhelming power Daily ✦ Martial, Power up Immediate interrupt Personal Trigger: You damage an enemy with a ki attack Effect: Spend a power surge, Your attack deals an additional 2 damage dice. Level 26 Daily powers Killer spray You unleash a spray of ki blasts from one hand Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Cone 5 Target: All creatures in range Attack: Instinct vs Repulse Hit: 5K + Spirit damage. If you hit a number of targets equal to your instinct, you may spend a healing surge Miss: Half damage Explosion line You hurl a ki blast to the left of an enemy, the explosion engulfing everything as it expands to the right. Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Area horizontal Line 5 Target: One enemy in 10, line begins there. Attack: Discipline vs Repulse Hit: 5K + Spirit damage, and all targets are knocked prone Miss: Targets are still knocked prone. Level 30 Ultimate Power Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Fullround Action Ranged 5 Target: one creature in range, five attacks Special: This attack generates 5 “ghosts”. They can all be fired at the same, or different, targets as part of the same action, or used over the course of 5 rounds. After five rounds, if the shots are not all used, they are lost. Attack: Speed vs Reaction Hit: 2K + spirit damage (Per ghost), and target is weakened. Miss: If any of the ghosts miss, so long as there is still time left for the attack to be up, they return to you and may be fired again. Category:Canon Category:Advanced Paths